Love War and Hobbits
by Bassyslittlecountrygirl
Summary: Aragorn and his love Authiel embark on a jorney to save their kingdom with the help of some hobbits.


"She is the only one I have I love her and you can't take her away from me!" Aragorn was screaming in a fit of rage.

" Yes, I know that you love her, but she is my sister and I don't think this is right for her." Legolas just wanted to do what was right he loved his sister, Authiel (Ow-thee-ell) or battle maiden, she was just so young and yet a great warrior.

"How can I not be good for her? I love her I will giver her anything she wants she will be to Queen of Gondor. And she will have all the childern she wants."

I heard all this from the next room. Right about then i decided that I should say something so I walked in.

"Legolas! Who are you to say what is right for me. My heart chooses Aragorn and not just because of all his power. I love him and will marry him one day."

I was the most disaponted in my brother that I had ever been. Aragorn my true love if I did not have him I surely would die. I walked up to him and he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Authiel my love you look beautiful today. That dress suits you well." Aragorn said in the most charming voice I ever heard. At this point Legolas was giving us a look telling us that he was not enjoying himself.

"Ummm I'm going to leave," Legolas said. But we didn't take notice we were only wo with interested each other.

"Aragorn I have something to tell you.."

"We are being attacked!" screamed one of the workers.

We ran for a gear, when we got it on we went to fight. There was plenty of orcs to keep us entertained for a a few hours. And they came from every where. Orcs were once elfs such as I but they were beaten untill they turned evil. I killed many I am a fair fighter but I am nothing compaired to my brother and Aragorn. They are amazing and have fought in many battles. When the battle was over and healing done. I tried to find Aragorn but instead found Merry and Pippin. Two of my best friends. They are hobbits. Hobbits are small creatures about 3-4 feet tall and almost never do any thing unexspected. But with my hobbit friends you never know what they are going to do.

"Autheil! I haven't seen you for a while what have you been up to?" Pippin asked he was the shorter of the two and was always up to something.

"I have not been up to anything but have you seen Aragorn?" All I wanted was to find him. I searched and searched intill i found him sittingat an old desk in the the study. He looked troubled.

"What is wrong my love? You look puzzled." I was so stuck by him every time I saw him I loved in so as if I love the world no more.

"Your brother and I must leave. The orcs have brought up an army stronger than we have seen in a long time." I rushed over to him embrasing him.

"You must not go; I will go with you!"

"You can't it is far to dangerous and if anything was to happen to you I would surely die."

"No! You would not die and i have seen plenty of battles I can go and I WILL go."

His face droped a little and then he smilled.

"My dearest Autheil you know how to breake me down and get what you want so easily. follow me out to the stables I have something for you. "

I did as I was told I don't do that very much. When we reached the stable there was a horse one that I never seen before. She was white as snow and just about right hight for me. It was the most beautieful horses I seen in all my years. She was tall and strong.

" What is her name?" I asked.

" Her name is Vayna (vahn-yah)"

"The strong one that is a perfect name"

I walked up to her and started stroking her main.

"You and I will make a great and mighty team. We will counquer the uncounquer able we will ride fast like lightning and will win this war." I wispered to her she was every thing I could ask for in a horse.

"Do you like her? I found her runing out in the forest and thought that she would be perfect for you. When I called to her she came to me and folowed my home." Aragorn said.

"She is wounderful! This is amazing will she be coming with us? When are we leaving?"

I ran to him and he picked me up in an embrace worthy of a queen and a kiss that was way to good for any type of royalty.

"We are leaving early tomarrow morning. Tonight we prepare for the journey ahead and tonight we feast."

"Well we better get to it then what will we need? Oh I will need my sword, bow and arows, my knives, food, and protection for Vayna. You shall need the same for Daugion (Dowg-ee-on) any your self."

As we hurried along with our peperations for the next day. Servants from all over we getting ready for a great feast. Little did I know what was to happen at the feast.

That night we feasted on every delgaces that we could find lamb, venison, turkey, roast pig, and many more. That night in frount of every one Aragorn decided to make an announcement.

"Friends and familly nobles and commoners I would like to in frount of all of you ask Autheil for her hand as my wife. Autheil Greenleaf will you take my hand in marrage to be my queen and my only ture love till the end of Middle Earth?"

For once in all the years I knew Aragorn he looked turely nevous, but he already knew what my answere would be. Didn't he?

"Of couse I will how silly of you to even think of me turning you down Aragorn. I love you more than you know."

He was actually shaking when he put the ring on my finger. It was amazing it was his mothers ring I seen it many of times. It was silver with emerald leaves on it and a blue hummingbird made of some sort of gem stone.

"Its beautieful! I love it! it was your mother's wasn't it?"

"I'm glade you like it. Yes it was my mother's and I know that she would want someone as lovely as you to have it."

By this time every one was cheering and claping. I gess my little suprise will haft to wait for a while.

After supper we tried to make some progress on packing but Merry an Pippin were convinced that we were going to leave thm behind so we told them they could ride with us. I was to take Pip and Aragorn was to take Merry. I just couldn't let my little friends be left behind they are more like my childeren than friends I love them like I love family. As we were packing Aragorn said

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh it wasn't important it was more of a question anyways." I responded shocked that he remebered.

"Ask me any thing I all ways will listen to any thing you have to sayI will answere any question you have."

"Okay if we were to ever have kids what would we name them?"

"Any thing you would want. What were you thinking?"

"For a boy Arphenion (Are-fehn-ee-on)"

"Son of a nobleman? It fits."

"Yes, I think it fits for a first born son. And for a girl I don't really know. What do you think?"

"What about Luthien (Loo-thee-ehn)?"

"Yes! Its perfect! Enchantress... And she shall be, but she will also be Aranel (Are-uh-nell) a princess."

"Yes she wil be. And he will be Ernil (Air-nill) prince. What brought this on any way?"

"Last night in a dream that I am to give birth to twins a boy and a girl And they are to grow up to be the best rulers Middle Earth will ever see."

"And they shall"

"I know they will with you as their Father."

"And with you as their mother" he said taking me into his arms. Then he wispered into my ear

"Autheil you are my life and I will give you any thing that you want we will get married tomarrow if you want. We will run away and never come back. We will have twenty childern if you want."

"No I don't want to get married tomarrow and I don' want to run away. But I do want to have childern but not twenty maby adout six or seven would be nice."

We laughed after this. Then it was time for bed. But little did he know that I did not really tell him what i wanted to.

That morning there was the most comotion that I ever seen outside of battle. After we gathered the troops and Merry an Pippin, we were on our way to Mordor we have fought battles her before and we new the ground. I with Pippin and Aragorn with Merry took the leed. We knew that it would be a long ride two or three days. I was not worried we could handle our selves.


End file.
